


Whistle

by keitolino



Series: The Shiritoris [7]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada gets scolded by Yabu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> My turn on Shiritori, totally plotless this time, without any real intention behind it... nonsense, yeah.

“Repeat after me: I will not blow Yuto's cock in the hallway anymore.”

Ryosuke's eyes grew bigger and nearly popped out of his angelic face. He could not quite process what Yabu was trying to tell him, and so he stand in silence in front of his dormitory representative for a whole while. 

In the meantime, Yabu walked up and down in front of him, raising his forefinger as high as heaven, telling Ryosuke everything about his wrongdoings and his disobeying nature. “If this happens again, I have to teach you a real lesson.”

Sigh. When did Yabu sneak up towards them and watch them? Ryosuke could not tell how in the world it was Yabu who found out about their secret. Sure, it wasn't quite a real secretive secret, but it was secret enough to be not known to everyone. How in the wide universe did Yabu find out about them, then?

But it was no time to question the raging leader in front of him right now. He indeed seemed worried by Ryosuke's deeds, and so he figured it would be best to just fulfill his request. “I will not blow Yuto's cock in the hallway anymore.” Ryosuke finally repeated after Yabu, swaying a bit as a little boy would do when he got scolded. The older one nodded at this insight.

“A fault confessed is half redressed!” Cried Yabu and wobbled down to the end of the dark hallway.


End file.
